Tales of Gensokyo
by ZeroRanma2
Summary: Intervention from Shikieiki on that fateful Halloween night results in Harry and Sirius living in Gensokyo. Will Harry's life truly be any different from the chaotic mess that it would have been if he stayed? Considering this is Gensokyo, probably not.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I would be making loads of money compared to the slightly-higher-than-minimum wage that I currently make.

Tales of Gensokyo

Intro Arc: Chapter 1

* * *

Date: October 31, 1981

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lord Voldemort (Tom Marvolo Riddle was his real name, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that particular fact) released his spell at the toddler who was supposed to be destined to kill him. That was laughable: this child who is barely a year old is supposed to defeat him, the greatest dark lord who ever lived? To his horror though, the green light that was his spell bounced off the child's forehead and swerved back towards him. The spell struck him down and killed Voldemort before he could even react.

The spirit of Lord Voldemort just stood there in utter shock. What else could he do? If the timeline were to follow the books, he would have attempted to possess Harry Potter's body and accidentally create a horcrux in the form of a scar. From there, he would leave towards Albania to slowly restore his power by possessing different bodies. This, however, is not that story.

Voldemort just stood there wondering what would happen to him now. His horcruxes were supposed to revive him by now, right? Maybe he should have gotten more information from Slughorn regarding how horcruxes worked before he made them. While the now-deceased dark lord was contemplating these things, he failed to notice the sounds of footsteps behind him. Suddenly he was forcibly removed from those thoughts when a powerful grip held him in place.

"Did you really think you could cheat death forever Tom Marvolo Riddle?" The voice was rather feminine. It was also filled with an authority that reminded the dead dark lord of a judge. He turned to face this mysterious person.

Short. That was the first thing he could think of when facing this woman. Well, she wasn't THAT short. About 4'7" from what he could tell. Her hair was green for whatever reason and was longer on her left side compared to her right. She was wearing a dark blue dress with some strange emblems on the shoulders. Her hat was just as strange with the gold emblem on front of the blue and white colors. Her blue eyes gazed into his red orbs with a glare that seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Who are you?" The question came out of his transparent mouth. She began to answer this and many of the unasked questions he had for her. "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. As for why I'm here, how I'm touching you, and many of the questions you probably have for me, I should tell you about what my job is exactly." She pulled out a golden rod with many strange symbols on it. "I am a Yama, someone who judges the dead to decide where they end up. And you, Tom, have created a lot of work for me."

Now he was worried. He knew he had done a lot of bad things in his life. He knew he would most likely end up in Hell or someplace just as bad. This was the reason he created his horcruxes. So he could escape death and all the consequences that came with it. He struggled to escape her grip, but she was a lot stronger than she looked. She continued to talk despite his attempts to leave. "You have done many things to deserve Hell. You have killed countless beings in the past several years. You have split your soul to escape death. Well let me tell you that you have made my life very busy since you started this war of yours."

Voldemort continued to struggle despite making no progress since he first started. He had to get away from this woman. Maybe he could possess his horcruxes or that Potter brat he tried to kill. Shikieiki could read his intentions though. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. Before I came here, I took the liberty of gathering those soul fragments of yours." He froze after hearing those words. She couldn't have…

To his dismay, she removed her hand from his shoulder and pulled out a bottle. Inside this bottle were 5 white fragments of what could make an orb. He could immediately tell what they were. They were the parts of his soul. He also knew why they didn't make an orb. The final piece was his ghostly form. "Under normal circumstances I would send you to Hell. However, you kept escaping my judgement. You left these soul fragments of yours forcing me to hunt for you. But now, I have you right where I want you."

Shikieiki lifted her Judgment Rod and pointed it towards Voldemort. She opened the bottle that was in her other hand and the soul fragments flew out towards him. When they pierced his transparent body, he could feel them completing his soul. He knew there was no way out. The Judgement Rod began to glow with a grey light. "I pronounce you…" He looked everywhere for a potential escape from death. Then he saw him. Harry Potter.

He rushed for Harry Potter's body in hopes that he could possess the boy or use him as a shield. "GUILTY!" A black light shot out of the Judgement Rod and went straight for the dark lord. He was about to reach Harry when he hit a barrier. This barrier stopped the spirit in his tracks as he was hit by the black light. He began to vanish knowing that this light was sending him to hell. Eventually, his entire spirit was gone and Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort ceased to be.

Soon the number of occupants in the room was down to two. Shikieiki walked towards Harry Potter and picked the baby up. He opened his eyes for the first time since her arrival and looked at the Yama. She gave a small smile to the young child. "You may not realize this young Harry, but my actions have changed your fate. I would not normally intervene like this, but had I not sent him to hell he would have killed countless more people by the time you kill him."

She continued to look over him. "Your mother was a brilliant young woman. She was able to take her soul and turn it into a barrier to protect you from harm. But…" The green-haired woman looked at the body of Voldemort and back to Harry. She poked Harry's head with her finger causing him to giggle. "Because I'm able to touch you like this, I would guess that Tom wore out the barrier when he tried to possess you back there." She would have continued to talk to the baby but the door crashed open, causing the Yama to turn to see the new arrival.

Sirius Black was pissed. That damned rat Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail to his friends who aren't really his friends now) betrayed James and Lily. He found James' corpse in the living room. He rushed upstairs hoping that Lily and Harry were alright. When he opened the door to Harry's room, he did not like what he saw. Lily's body was lying near Harry's crib. There was another body near there as well, but he couldn't tell who it was. And Harry… was being held by some strange woman. He pointed his wand at her praying that he could save his godson from this mystery woman. She turned towards Sirius and his blue eyes met hers. The silence was broken by Sirius.

"Did you do this?" He was obviously referring to the dead bodies. Shikieiki began to respond. "I only took part in the death of the one you know as Voldemort. Lily Potter was killed before I had arrived." That shocked him. The other dead body was the dark lord that he came to stop? "Well that explains a few things, but what about Harry? How did he…" The Yama cut him off. "His mother turned her soul into some kind of barrier. However, that protection only had limited uses. It was used up when Voldemort attempted to kill and possess Harry, hence why I'm able to hold him."

"So now what?" Sirius had no idea what would happen now. This mysterious green-haired woman who apparently killed Voldemort didn't seem like an enemy, but she had his godson in her grasp. Shikieiki began to walk towards Sirius. He kept his wand pointed at her in case she made any harmful moves towards him or Harry. When she was at arm's length, she handed Harry to him. "You are his godfather right? Well I believe taking care of him would be your first priority."

Sirius took harry from her and stared into the baby's green eyes. Then he turned back to the Yama. "So what happens now? I still don't quite know who you are." Shikieiki began to think about what would happen next if she left. Harry no longer had a destiny because of her. However, only she knew that Tom Riddle was truly gone for good. The Yama knew that Albus Dumbledore would try and place Harry with his relatives and he wouldn't live a happy life. If Harry ended up with his relatives, Sirius would go hunt Peter and the rat would end up framing Sirius. From there, Sirius would end up in the wizard prison Azkaban without a trial and would stay there for years. Well she changed things this far, she could afford to change a bit more.

"Actually…" she began causing Sirius to look up. "I have an offer for you Mr. Black." Shikieiki introduced herself and told him about her role in the world. She also told him what she did to Voldemort. Sirius was shocked that the dark lord actually split his soul in his attempts to become immortal. She continued with her offer. "If you were to stay now, both Harry and yourself will be separated and suffer under some misunderstandings. So I will offer you a choice. You can stay here and see what happens in this world you are comfortable with… or you could come with me to a different world."

A different world? What the hell did that mean? "This other world I am referring to is known as Gensokyo. It may be rather primitive in comparison to this world, but I can guarantee your safety if you choose to go there." The human village in Gensokyo was safe in comparison to the rest of it. No Youkai would dare attack the village because of the protection the Hakurei Shrine provides. If Sirius and Harry stayed there, they could live a peaceful life.

Sirius just continued to stare at Shikieiki. If she was right, Harry would end up with his magic-hating relatives and he would end up at Azkaban of all places. Could he really trust this woman with their safety? Before he could make his decision, a large voice carried itself through the halls. "Is anybody here!" Hagrid. It had to be Hagrid, one of Dumbledore's most loyal followers. This confirmed that Dumbledore was looking for Harry. Sirius knew right then and there that he had to act. He turned to Shikieiki with his mind made up.

"I accept."

She gave him a small smile and put her hand on Sirius' shoulder. Suddenly the area surrounding the three began to warp. He was going to escape her grasp but her voice stopped him. "Relax, Mr. Black. I am just bending time and space to create a portal to Gensokyo. This is much less painful compared to Portkeys and apparition from what I heard about them." The area continued to blend together until finally Sirius noticed he was in a different location. He also realized that Shikieiki was missing.

He looked around and suddenly realized what Shikieiki meant by primitive. The village seemed like something from those old Japanese films Lily got him and James to watch. It was night here as well so he assumed that time ran the same as back home. He walked aimlessly hoping to find someone he could talk to. "Excuse me, who goes there?" A woman's voice broke his thoughts. He turned to see who was calling out to him.

A young woman was the owner of the voice. She had long bluish-silver hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress and had a strange hat that looked like some kind of building. "Uh… my name is Sirius Black and I'm kind of wondering where I am." She looked him over and realized that he had a baby in his arms. "My name is Keine Kamishirasawa. Please follow me Mr. Black. I don't think it's wise to keep the baby out here in the cold."

This meeting would begin Sirius' and Harry's life in Gensokyo. Sirius felt that Harry and he were truly safe here as long as neither one of them left this village. What he didn't know was that Harry's story here in Gensokyo had only just begun. And Harry would eventually make a name for himself. One that would put him in situations that neither Sirius nor Shikieiki could have predicted…

* * *

Author's Note:

So here is my first attempt at making a fanfiction. I'm a little nervous at how this turned out, so please review and tell me if certain things need fixing, any ideas for pairings, etc. I will tell you now that I want this story to span the games starting from EoSD. Some of the PC-98 characters will make appearances, but since I haven't played those games I don't think I'll include the actual stories. The next couple of chapters will cover the time between their arrival in Gensokyo and EoSD. So look forward to them. Oh, and I just realized that with Touhou 13 officially announced, the expectations of my story just increased big time. Great...


End file.
